Tending to a Stray
by Vampire Tails
Summary: JR, a recent recruit to Star Command, finds a stray black Chihuahua on one of his missions and plans to take care of it. I do not yet own the OC, JR, but hopefully the original artist, Roman-Sheep, will give me permission to adopt him. More characters will be added as the story goes... Started: July 1, 2015 (2:15p) Finished:


**A/N:** I now bring to you a new chapter I had written yesterday. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided I'm gonna extend it to maybe three more chapters... I dunno, but when it ends it will end, but it won't be the end... if you know what I'm saying. XP

Disclaimer: OC doesn't belong to me yet. It belongs to an artist on DeviantART who goes by the name of Roman-Sheep. I asked her about a day ago or so and I'm hoping to get her full permission soon. As I said in my bio in the updates section, my muse waits for no one.

Also, think of this for you guys as more of a filler, and for me an attempt to get back steam for **Friendship May Be Magic**.

So, with that, read on, everyone! And I hope you enjoy. X3

* * *

 **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command  
**

* * *

JR, a recent recruit to Star Command, finds a stray black Chihuahua on one of his missions and plans to take care of it.

Rated K+

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family

* * *

 **Tending to a Stray  
**

* * *

Beg.  
07/01/2015  
2:15p

* * *

 **Chapter One: Rules are Rules...Right?**

"No! you absolutely can _not_ keep it!"

The tall, dark-skinned man outright bellowed as he stood over the slightly scared, small energy vampire who had recently joined their ranks. The man had his misgivings when he first saw the bot; he looked strikingly similar to the one who had haunted the thoughts of every sentient electronic in the universe and of every human who knew of him and who even survived the encounters.

"But dad—!" the energy vampire whined, soft, innocent and brilliant lapis lazuli optics staring up at the man, who rolled his eyes in utter dislike, and held the little creature tighter against himself, being careful not to crush it. The "father figure" groaned to interrupt him, rubbing at his forehead and then tapping at the torso of his Star Command uniform, and tried to avoid the puppy dog eyes the unusual sapper was now using to convince him.

"That's Commander Nebula to you, you energy sapper!" the man belted out, and the receiver grimaced and flinched, and Nebula immediately regretted it. The little robot, still holding the black stray, turned in on himself and away from Commander Nebula, his "lips" wavering as he repeated softly and somewhat emotionlessly, "Energy...sapper..."

Gray, slightly bushy eyebrows furrowed slightly with remorse and the owner of those eyebrows stepped forward and placed a hand on his.. his "son's" shoulder; there was no response from the little E. vampire.

"Now..." Nebula finally spoke up, still trying to string together the right words in his mind, "now... uh, _JR_..." he outright spat out the name Mira had given the vampire, and the aforementioned then looked up and soon to his "father", his entire face solemn yet expecting, hopeful, and Nebula's entire demeanor and tone softened perhaps subconsciously, "you know it's against the rules to bring in strays..."

JR nodded, "I know..." blinking, and sighed, "but it was alone..."

The words were quiet, monotone, but powerful, and they even had the man scratch his head in thought.

"It was... scared..." the energy vampire continued, now looking down at the small creature in his claws; it emitted a whimper, and JR began petting it softly, "it... was _lost_..." and then looked up at his "dad", completely serious, and finished, "just like _I_ was once..."

Nebula sighed, clicking his tongue quietly.

 _He sure does have a way with words... however..._

"...the rules... are rules..." the man noticeably hesitated, and JR didn't say anything more; he closed his blue optics, still petting the creature, and sighed.

"Rules are rules..." the energy vampire repeated sadly after a long silence, and then turned and began to walk the other way, away from the Commander and headed to where, the Commander thought, the docking station was. Nebula watched the little bot walk away, slightly tattered black cape flowing behind him.

The man was close to calling JR back, since he changed his mind, but decided against it, cursing at himself rather loudly and growling as well; he really felt for the bot's testimony, but rules were rules... and if he allowed JR to take in strays, then the entire base would clamor around him!

 _So no... not happening... not_ **ever** _!_

Nebula sighed again, and looked again in JR's direction, but found the little ranger was out of his sight...

* * *

JR passed the copy machine room, where XL was humming a tune and talking to himself as he literally printed out copies for various space rangers in this station. The humming and talking stopped abruptly when the once evil robot saw a scarily familiar shadow pass the room, "M...mother of Venus!"

The papers flew out of his hold, and the shadow stopped and then turned around.

"Stop!" XL commanded the pages, and they stopped flying about, and he panted, "I... I thought he was dead... dead, dead, _dead_!"

The shadow came closer, and soon it revealed itself to belong to the new recruit, holding something XL couldn't be bother to register at this moment.

He was simply too scared.

JR simply stared at the sentient copier, unknowingly frightening him more, and shook his head solemnly before backing away and continuing on; he'd come back to help later.

"...whew, that was close!" and then XL resumed his regularly scheduled program.

* * *

JR's expression became even more sombre; everywhere he went, even on 42, he was met with fear that his predecessor had spread about. Buzz and Mira hid it well, and Booster tried his best, but even they had their moments of slipping up and spouting some choice and hurtful words at or displaying hate-filled and/or fearful body language towards him.

And XR, though he considered the E. vampire a brother and got along with JR most of all, sometimes would give off these stares that no doubt NOS-4-A2 had seen...

The little bot shuddered at that very name as he continued walking the path to the dock; nonetheless, he could understand all this.

He could understand this hatred...

He could understand this fear...

Because he... _no, I'm not_ **him** _!_ because he heard the stories.

Every last one of them.

Well, maybe not _every_ last, but JR had heard enough to understand.

He looked down at the stray, and it looked up at him with those big, cute brown eyes. JR smiled at it sadly, and then looked at the walls, narrowing his optics as if to see the outside world.

Could he really leave this puppy to its own devices out there...?

Could he _really_ abandon it like the rules say...?

Would he be "good" abiding by these rules...?

Logic would say yes, he knew.

But compassion—the very trait upheld by Star Command... the very trait this rule would be cruelly pushing aside should it be followed—would say no, and shout it to the heavens.

And so, his decision made, he deactivated his legs, retracting them up into his torso, and "flew" quickly to his room, also knowing this cost energy, but he did not care at the moment.

 _I will_ not _abandon you... I_ will _take care of you... for compassion I_ will _follow..._

* * *

Fin  
07/02/2015  
2:06a

* * *

Traditional Pages: 6  
Electronic Pages: 5  
Words (Not counting the headers or A/N's): 1,014

So, how'd you like this? I personally am proud of this piece myself. X3  
But I'd love to get what you all think of it. So clicky clicky that blue button right below this line... you won't regret it. XD  
And I'll see you with the next chapter, if any. XD

So, ta ta for now!


End file.
